


Alexandria’s bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexandria uses her slut
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ivanka Trump
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Alexandria’s bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea; wrote it, here you are

Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez groaned as she shoved forward; placing a couple of sharp spanks on the pale ass that she was currently sodomising with a large black strap on. 

Grinning the congresswoman kept forcing the rubber length into the tight hole, ignoring the muffled sounds of protests from the woman she was assfucking, until she was buried up to her hilt in the asshole, her light brown thighs pressing against the large white cheeks. 

Reaching forward Alexandria yanked the first daughter’s head back by her hair, laughing at the groans of discomfort coming from the gagged woman.

The Latina politician began pulling out then suddenly shoved back in, caring little for Ivanka’s comfort and delighting in her muffled yells of pain, she quickly built up speed, thrusting in and out; filling the room with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and enjoying the sight of the pale flesh jiggling with each violent thrust.

Turning to her side Alexandria took in the view in the mirror, watching her tits bounce slightly as she pistoned in and out of the slut tightly bound to her desk.

If you’d told the congresswoman a few weeks ago she’d be raping the presidents daughter in the ass she would’ve thought you were insane; but here she was, and she was loving it.

Alexandria ceased her thrusting and placed her left leg up on the desk before continuing to ram the white girl’s rear hole; her new position giving her fetter leverage to increase her pace. By the increased amount of moans and squeals the Latina could tell that the slut beneath her was growing closer to orgasm. 

The congresswoman kept increasing her pace, spanking down on Ivanka’s jiggling flesh again and again, turning the pale ass a shade of pink. When Ivanka gave out a particularly erotic moan, her body quivering as her climax rocked her before sagging when it finally subsided, Alexandria slowed her thrusts before pulling all the way out and then pressing the head against Ivanka’s slick folds before shoving in, only giving a couple of thrusts before pulling out again.

Alexandria stood back a bit, taking in her slave’s shaking, sweaty body before walking around the desk to Ivanka’s face and unclasping the ball gag and pulling it out.

“...Bitch…” the blonde said quietly and breathlessly. The brunette smiled, she was still talking back after everything.

Taking a hold of the back of Ivanka’s head AOC shoved the rubber length past her resisting lips, ignoring her noises and expressions of disgust as she was forced to taste her own ass and pussy, loving the sounds of her gagging and spluttering as the dildo was forced down her throat.

“That’s not what a good slut says when they get an orgasm is it?” Alexandria says in a patronising tone, her crotch pressed against Ivanka’s face who shook her head as best she could with a lump of plastic down her throat.

“What does a good slut say when they get an orgasm?” Alexandria asked sweetly, dragging the strap on out of Ivanka’s throat.

After a few seconds of spluttering and gasping, Ivanka managed to respond.

“...Thank you… Mistress Alexandria.”

“Good slut” Alexandria continued in the same tone before slapping her hard in the face.


End file.
